


Promises

by GothicGirl_1331



Series: A Life and More [1]
Category: captain america movies
Genre: A/B/O verse, Alpha!Bucky Barnes, Angsty beginning but it gets better, Established Relationship, M/M, Omega!Steve Rogers, alternate AU- Winter Soldier!Steve, modern!Bucky Barnes, pregnancy sex at the end, this is mostly hurt-comfort fluff I wrote this when I was sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicGirl_1331/pseuds/GothicGirl_1331
Summary: Steve is happy; he has a mate who loves him, who takes care of him and is ecstatic for their pup to join them, but that doesn’t mean the memories of the has-been went away.





	Promises

_**The omega was running; bullets flew past him, pinging off the rocks and ripping bark from the trees, and his newborn son screamed and wailed against his chest, but he wouldn’t let them take him, not this one. Just once, one of his pups was going to live. He managed to lose them for three days, hardly enough time, but he managed to find a home for him, in more pain than he ever thought he’d be when he looked at those bright eyes before pounding on the door and dashing away, back to the facility. He was punished thoroughly for disobeying, but the tiny victory was worth every blow.** _

Steve is snapped out of the memory when the bed dips beside him, his mate draping himself over the other carefully, cradling the small swell of his stomach.

“Little one giving you fits again?” Bucky’s voice is soft and warm, and the blond presses a little closer to him. “No... Just a memory...”

Steve’s mind has been shattered, reshaped and glued together, then shattered again countless times by Hydra while they used him for various cruelties, their assassinations the least among their crimes. Memories were often painful for him, both physically and emotionally, and it was these times that his alpha seemed to always know what he needed.

The first thing Bucky does is turn Steve over, facing each other so he can hold and see him while they talk. “Tell me about it, baby?”

There’s a long, heavy pause.

“I... O-one of my handlers had gotten me pregnant. They killed him because he wanted to take the baby home with him instead of letting them take him.” He closes his eyes. “When I went into labor, I escaped the facility; had him in a badger den, then managed to shake them long enough to get him somewhere safe...” He takes a slow breath. “They took all of my pups from me except for him, and it’s so stupid, but I’m scared they’re going to take this one, too...”

“Oh, Stevie...” The alpha softens, folds himself around his mate as best he can and letting him take all the comfort he needed. “Nobody is taking our pup away. Absolutely nobody.”

His omega clings to him, shaking with inaudible sobs. Bucky knew a lot of the horrors his darling had been forced through, but this was a new low, even for genocidal scientists.

“I-I ki-killed so m-many of them-“ his voice cracks. “Couldn’t l-let them end up like m-me-“

The alpha shushes him gently, holding him as close as their pup would allow and letting Steve burrow his face into his scent gland.

“You did what you had to do in order to keep them from experiencing a lot worse, Steve. It was a terribly hard choice, but you did what you thought was best at the time.” He strokes up and down his back gently, nuzzling his cheek. “Nobody’s gonna take our family. Not those cunts that hurt you, not any of the bad guys your job has you deal with; _Nobody._ ”

It was easy to forget his mate was actually a little bit younger than himself, maybe a year or two; he’d lived a very long, rough life until now. Bucky shifted him carefully so he was sitting across his lap, wrapping both thick arms around him and kissing the silvery-pink scar of their bond, a matching one in the same spot of his own neck, a little bit older. Something Bucky’d insisted on. Steve calms slowly, his breath evening out, but Bucky doesn’t let go, instead thoughtfully rubbing his thumb along the swell in his abdomen. “I really don’t know what I did to deserve ya, Stevie, but I don’t look a gift horse in the mouth; you’ve put the light and soul back in my life, and I promise you that I’m gonna make sure nobody hurts any of us. Not you, or me, or our pup, or anyone in our family.”

He kisses Steve gently, resting their foreheads together. “Why don’t we go take a hot bath, ma? Get you relaxed and cleaned up, and we can be lazy in bed afterwards, watch some movies and order something in. That sound good, baby?”

“Yeah...” He looks at him, his eyes watery and far away. Bucky slides his left arm across his back and his right under his knees, carrying him to the bathroom and setting him on the toilet while he got the water running, letting the tub fill as he undressed both of them, sliding into the water before helping him settle between his legs, looping one arm around him. “Was thinkin’ ‘bout takin’ ya to a new art gallery that opened up.”

“Really?” Steve sounds a bit sleepy, but excited. “It’d be amazing to get to have a real date again...”

“Really; walked past it a couple days ago, looked like your kinda place.” He nuzzles his neck gently, kissing the top of his shoulder while he grabs the cup and shampoo, wetting and washing his hair. “Got huge windows for lots’a light, and the exhibit I saw from outside was a lot of watercolor cityscapes. Bet they’d let you put your own up if you wanted it.”

Steve nods, distracted by the gentle touches and light massage on his scalp. “Maybe I will... Bein’ a superhero’s fun, but I wanna see our grandbabies, whenever they come along.” He closes his eyes and tips his head back so the soap could be rinsed away, sighing gently as his mate began washing his body.

“I bet they’d give you behind the scenes work if you wanted to stay on without gettin’ hurt.” He’s careful as he uses the washcloth between his legs and over his chest, rinsing away the soap as he went. “‘N I ain’t above throwin’ one of my bitch fits.”

That gets a laugh out of his omega, who turns to face him. “Last time you had a bitch fit, we almost had to move to Hoboken.”

“Got that landlady to quit hittin’ on my mate, though, didn’t I?” He smiles warmly, pulling him up a bit more by the backs of his thighs to kiss him sweetly, one hand sliding up to cradle his bump. “My beautiful man and our pretty pup.”

That has Steve flushing a deep red, and Bucky takes that chance to carefully lift them both from the water, drying him off attentively before laying him down on the bed and draping the sheet over him, rubbing his back. “What sounds good for dinner, ma?”

He looks up at him, eyes glimmering mischievously. “Could think of a couple things~”

Bucky laughs, rolling his eyes. “I mean /food,/ ya meatball. Not after-dinner activities.”

The blond pouts slightly, stretching out languidly. “Mm... I dunno, really.” He stretches out across the bed, pursing his lips. “You pick, you know what’s good around here these days.”

Bucky laughs, tossing him a shirt and some underwear. “How about that Chinese place down the street? I’ll get pork wontons, two boxes of pad Thai, and chicken fried rice.”

His mate gave him a thumbs up, tugging the shirt on but forgoing the boxer briefs. After their food had been eaten and the credits of their movie had finished, Bucky pulled his mate close, kissing him slow and warm.

Steve sighed lightly, going soft and pliant under him for a few beats; it’s just long enough for his alpha to lay him back against their pillows, sliding one under his hips and lower back for good measure. “God, you’re a sight, ma.”

He ran his fingertips lovingly over his mate’s thighs, pushing them open just enough to settle between them, pushing the shirt up to bare him completely. Steve wriggles a bit, flushed from the tips of his ears down to his pecs, which were beginning to go a bit soft like the rest of his mate, and god, did it get under the alpha’s skin somethin’ fierce, knowing that such a powerful, gorgeous man was his, proven with the ever-growing swell in his stomach.

He lavished his chest with kisses and bites, leaving a trail to his hips; all it really takes to get his omega dripping is a few well-placed bites, and his hips were certainly part of that special discovery. He left dark lovebites where the skin drew tight across the jut of bone, dipping down enough to take the very tip of his cock into his mouth, sucking lightly as he ghosted a thumb across his weeping hole, drawing a reedy breath from the blond. Kissing down the underside of his length, he slowly presses two fingers into him, carefully opening him up while he kept teasing his lips and tongue over his dick, only stopping when Steve was on the very edge of cumming, leaning up to kiss him softly, resting his hand on his side with his thumb running gently over the edge of his bump.

The blond wrapped his legs around his waist, pressing his lips to his mate’s temple. “Please-“ it was barely a sound, as soft as he ever got when they made love, if a little fragile this time. “Need you, please, sweetheart-“

Bucky shushed him quietly, kissing him firmly as he pressed another finger in, working him open with steady, practiced movements, stroking all the right spots to get him melted into the mattress before he ground his cock against his hole, nipping at the bondmark on his neck as he pushed in, bottoming out in one thrust with a breathy groan. “Fuck, Stevie- just perfect, so good, ma-“

His mate gives an airy little sigh, lifting his hips up just a little, winding his arms around his alpha’s neck, practically purring with each slow drag of his mate’s length over all the right spots, digging his fingertips into his shoulder. Steve doesn’t last very long, never has because of the serum, and his mate slows, but doesn’t stop, fucking him through it with gentle praise and chasing his own completion lazily, as if they’ve all the time in the world.

After, with his knot tying them together, he sat back against the headboard and held him close, lips grazing over their bondmark. “Not gonna be too much longer ‘fore I can’t hold you like this anymore...” He smiled a little bit. “But it’ll be worth it.”

Steve smiles back, tucking his head against his neck. “We’re gonna have to find a different way to cuddle, huh?”

“For a little while.” He rubs his back gently, kissing his cheek. “I love you both, an’ ‘m gonna fight tooth and nail to keep you safe.”

He got a short, soft snore in return, and he just smiled wider, pulling the blankets up to keep him warm.


End file.
